The Nightmare
by Dawning Dusk
Summary: So, Dante has found a new customer. But, he knows the girl's father. And what'll happen when Nero joins in the job? What happened to her father? If you have any ideas, please send them to me. The End is here!
1. Attention

_**Attention**_

I'd only been in town for a day and found that it was more than enough time to find the address I was looking for. So I went sightseeing.  
I made sure the man I was looking for'd notice me. I needed help and there were a few ways a girl who never attracted attention could get his eye.  
I bought clothes I'd never wear again, even if he begged me.  
A short black skirt and matching tight tank top.  
Hell, I'd burn these after I got his attention.  
But my alternative to this would have been to flash him.  
I took the latter. Clothes wouldn't wound my pride if he started laughing. Or if he jumped on me.  
I shuddered and pulled my jacket closer.  
But, I did need his help, no matter the cost.  
And I heard his help didn't come cheap and I only had enough money to by a fairly nice dinner. About $50. I hoped it was enough.  
I'd also been told that if he was at his office that he was usually sleeping and to beware the mess.  
I knew a lot about him, the locals were surprised, and the others I'd heard about.  
At first, I'd gone to the Order of the Sword for help (They were the closest to home). The rather snooty assistant told me that they'd look into it.  
That was two weeks ago.  
I decided that if I was going to get help, I needed to be active about it.

It was easy to find the building I was looking for. On the bright neon sign, the 'D' kept flickering.  
I sighed and walked for the door, "Here goes nothing."  
I pushed the door open slowly, "Hello…?"  
It was quiet and semi-dark. I could see the piles of trash in the room and I recoiled. Disgusting.  
Ever heard of a maid?  
I swallowed the thought and walked in slowly, "Hello?"  
"We're closed. See the sign?" A voice grumbled from behind the desk.  
There wasn't a sign on the door. Sure, there was a 'closed' sign, but it was turned to 'open'.  
"Get out," The voice rumbled again.  
He was drunk. He sounded drunk. And _this _was the man I'd come to beg for help. This drunk, perverted, never-cleans-his-shop, sorry son of a—  
"What do you want?" He grumbled, "Since you obviously aren't leavin'."  
I blushed and closed the door.  
'Focus,' I told myself, 'You need his help.'  
"I-I came looking for the Devil Hunter." God, why did I sound terrified? Why now? I'd practiced this before.  
I heard his feet slid from his desk and thud on the floor.  
"Who are you?"  
"S-Shayde," I managed after a few moments, "Shayde Benington."  
"Benington?" He grumbled. I saw his shape sit up, watching me. I could feel those icey-blue eyes running over my skin.  
I shuddered.  
"I know that name," he continued, "Your old man."  
"M-Melbourne? Y-yeah. That's him," I gave a small sigh of relief.  
I'd also been reminded that this man forgot names easily.  
"So, he wants a favor?"  
"N-No. I need your help because something happened to him."  
"He needs me to bail him out of something?"  
"Yes… and no," I played with the hem of my skirt nervously, "About a month ago, they were all killed. My parents and my brother."  
He was silent for a moment and I was afraid he had fallen asleep sitting up.  
"Have a seat. Tell me what happened, kid. By the way, name's Dante."  
I smiled and moved to the chair in front of his desk as he began to throw old pizza boxes and crumpled beer cans to the floor. Every now and then, I saw his red sleeves, the flash of his white hair. Then he got up and pulled open the blinds. I gasped softly when I saw him.  
He was taller than I thought. He wore a red leather jacket and red chaps over his black jeans. Or what I thought were jeans. I didn't want to stare _there_. My eyes made their way to his chest, he was wearing a black zipped up shirt, part of his collarbone exposed through the open zipper. His hair was a snowy white and his eyes were such a pretty blue. Although, he looked as though he hadn't shaved in a few days.  
I felt unbelievably small as he walked back to his desk and sat back down. I played with my hair, which I'd put in a ponytail and recently died black.  
"So, kid—"  
"Shayde."  
"Shayde. Tell me what happened to your family," He said as he sat back down, throwing his feet up on the table.


	2. Reason

**The Reason**

"It started a month ago. My father was getting a lot of phone calls. He never told us why, but disappeared into his study during each.  
"Then, one day while I was with a friend. I got a phone call from the police. They'd been murdered. All of them," I played with the hem of my skirt again, "I got home as soon as I'd heard. They didn't determine the cause, but I saw what they'd missed.  
"My father had been studying demons, so I knew the signs of a demon attack. No one has believed me."  
"Where you from, kid?"  
"Fortuna. The Order of the Sword... They didn't help."  
"I've heard of them. So, you came here next?"  
"Yes. You're the only other Devil hunter I know."  
"What about Lady?"  
"Couldn't find her."  
"Trish?"  
"… If I knew where _she _was, I wouldn't be here. She could probably find those demons and fry them."  
"Why do you think they came after Melbourne?" He leaned forward.  
"W-Well, he was studying demons. I thought that he might have learned too much about one of the tribes he was studying…."  
"You don't believe that," He said simply, as though he had already figured it out.  
"What should I believe?"  
"Melbourne," He stood then, walking around to my side of the table, "Wasn't so careless."  
He turned my chair, gripping the arms of it and leaned closer to me.  
"What do you think happened?" He asked again. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
"I told you what I think," I challenged, glaring at him. He smirked and stepped back, pacing over to the pool table. Which, surprisingly, was free of trash.  
Unlike the rest of this dump.  
"So, you don't know too much about your parents, do you." Dante stated, grabbing a pool stick.  
"What are you talking about?" I snapped, standing.  
"Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?"  
"I needed to find a way to get your attention."  
"I'm not that perverted."  
"That's not what I was told," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest. I swore he grinned as he started to play pool.  
I didn't want to know if was my attitude or what I was wearing that caused that grin. I knew I didn't like it.  
"So, will you help me?" I demanded.  
Once again, he was silent. Only the clinking of the stick hitting the cue ball told me he was still awake.  
"How much do you have?"  
"Enough for a nice dinner."  
"How much?"  
"$50."  
Once again, it was all but silent.  
"Well, girl. I'll tell you what," he walked over, pool stick in hand, "You give me the 50 and you help me on this case."  
"_What!?_"  
"Or its no deal. Don't you want to find out who and _why _Melbourne was killed? Besides," he leaned against me, "I come cheaper that the Order of the Sword. And I'm much prettier than anyone who works there."  
I glared and shoved him away.  
"So," He continued to grin, "Do we have an accord?"  
I, however, continued to glare as he offered his hand for me to shake.  
"You want something else."  
"Something else? What would make you think that?"  
His smirk sent shivers up my spine. And _not _in a good way.  
"Because, you're _Dante_. Tales of you have reached even Fortuna."  
"Oh. I must be popular," He sounded surprised.  
"Tales of your _womanizing_."  
"Oh. Then I must have a fan club."  
I rolled my eyes.  
How stupid could he be? Didn't he understand that I was _trying _to insult—  
Wait. Why was he still grinning? Wait.  
I glanced down at my outfit. No, nothing had moved. My hair was still up.  
"What are you looking at?" I snapped.  
"A little girl," he walked past me and muttered, "With a woman's fire."  
I blushed furiously and glared at him, "Well, what does that make _you_?"  
"What indeed," he murmured, playing pool a bit longer, tapping the cue ball half-heartedly, "So, wanna get some dinner?"


	3. Water is Cold

**Water Is Cold**

Dante sat opposite of me, slowly reaching for a new piece of pizza. He'd already eaten over half of it, so I didn't understand why he was still waiting for me to grab a slice.

"Why don't you eat?" He asked.

"I don't like pizza," I shrugged. He gasped and it looked like he'd heard that the world was going to end. "What?"

"How… Can you…Not like… _Pizza_?!" He gasped. I shrugged.

"Just don't, too greasy."

"Impossible! Your dad—"

"I'm not my dad," I said, pulling my jacket closer. It had gotten colder since we left and I was regretting not stopping by my hotel.

Dante huffed then and pulled the pizza closer.

"I prefer Chinese," I grinned, just to see what he'd say. He watched me for a moment, horrified.

"_Chinese_!?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"_No_," he said then grumbled something about how he couldn't believe that I didn't like pizza.

"By the way," Dante said suddenly, "You're paying."

"_What_?!"

"It was the deal."

"No, it wasn't!" I squeaked.

"Oh well. You get to pay."

"You're broke, aren't you?" I blinked.

"How'd you guess?"

"Figures," I sighed, "Fine, I'll pay."

When Dante was done and I'd found somewhere I could eat, we walked home. We'd walked to the pizza place because I was _not _about to get in a car with him. Especially since he'd been drinking. I'd just told him the name of the hotel I was staying at and I was about to tell him how to get there when he objected.

"You should stay at the Devil May Cry."

"Why? I have a hotel…"

"But if those demons come after you next, I won't be able to get to you in time."

"But, Dante—"

"No, you're staying with me."

We were standing on a bridge, one of those ones that didn't have any side rails.

"Fine," I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. It was getting colder and the water underneath us looked unfriendly.

"Good," he smiled, wrapping an arm around me, "It won't be as bad as you think, Shayde."

I opened my mouth to respond when I felt something wrap around my ankle. I blinked for a moment before I felt myself hit the bridge. I saw Dante reach for me as I suddenly fell into the water.

'Wait… I can't swim…' I thought absently. I loved swimming all my life but now I found that I couldn't kick my legs and the water was numbingly cold. My vision started to blur and go black as I felt the air rush from my lungs and as I saw Dante's shape dive into the water. Then, I blacked out.


	4. Evil Angel

**Evil Angel**

I woke when it wasn't numbingly cold any more. I felt someone pressing on my chest, then lips against mine. I wasn't sure if the other's lips were freezing or if mine were.  
"2… 3…" I heard the slow chanting in time with the weight on my chest, then the lips.  
"Breathe, damn it."  
Was that Dante?  
"C'mon, Shayde, breathe!"  
The rhythm started up again.  
"Breathe!" His voice was shaking, like he was cold.  
I felt water rush through my lungs and I started coughing, opening my eyes.  
"Thank God," Dante sighed. He was dripping wet, his hair clinging to his forehead.  
"W-What…?"  
"You fell in," He said, brushing his hair out of his face. He jacket was lying next to him, and I noticed that his shirt was long sleeved and pushed up to his elbows, "Be glad I can swim."  
I nodded, then shivered. I was drenched and my jacket didn't help.  
"Let's hurry back. You'll catch pneumonia if we don't."  
I nodded and he helped me stand. His lip was quivering from the cold, and that was it. He seemed fine otherwise.  
I however, was frozen. I wore a miniskirt and tank top and I fell in the water. It wasn't cold earlier, it had been really nice. I was worried about the fact that it had gotten so cold so fast, but Dante told me not to worry.  
"What happened? How did I end up in the water?"  
"You tripped," He said, taking my hand. He was wearing gloves. (Why did that not surprise me?) But, he'd lied to me. I felt something grab me, and I knew Dante wouldn't trip me and make me fall just to go save me. Right…?  
Then again….

We got back to the Devil may Cry fairly quickly. Dante changed his clothes, putting on baggy brown pants. Yeah. That was all he changed into. Low riding brown pants.  
Does God hate me, or something? Because it gave me a very good view of his well sculpted chest. If he were to start flirting now, I'd—  
"Here," He handed me a towel, "I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you to wear. Everything is either too big or covered in bullet holes."  
"Its fine," I walked back to his bathroom and stripped down and wrapped the towel around myself. It was nice and warm in here.  
Dante was sitting in his chair when I came back, talking on the phone. I sat on the couch, focused on keeping the towel around me and NOT staring at Dante's chest.  
"Sorry 'bout that, kid," He was saying, "She came here."  
There was muffled yelling on the other line.  
"Its not my fault The Order is slow…. Bitch all you want; it's not going to change it… Fine, come over then…. WHAT?! Tomorrow?!" He sat up suddenly, "… N-No, that's not a problem… yeah, see ya.  
"Damn it," He sighed, hanging up the phone.  
"Business?" I asked.  
"Nope. An old friend is coming over," He stood.  
"From The Order?"  
"Yep. Let me get you a shirt or something," he said as he headed toward and up the old rickety stairs in the corner. The creaking made me wonder how old this place was.  
"Here," A shirt dropped on my head and I glanced up. Dante was leaning over the railing and grinning. I pulled the towel tighter around my chest.  
"Too late," He grinned, "I saw."  
"Dante! You pervert!" I screeched. He laughed and I hoped he'd break through the rail and fall. I didn't care how hot he looked, if he saw me naked I was going to make his life a living—  
"Put that on. I'm pretty sure some of your clothes may be dry enough to wear."  
They'd only be dry because I had the bright idea to wring everything out and hang it over the old heater that had been housing a few of Dante's old jackets.  
When he vanished behind the rail again, I went to find that my underwear had dried. That was a good thing.  
I went back into the bathroom and got dressed. The shirt Dante gave me was huge, not that I thought it wouldn't be, but this was crossing the line. It was almost down to my knees.  
"What size shirt does he wear, anyway?" I murmured to my reflection.  
I walked back out to find Dante, pacing around the room, occasionally glaring at the old jukebox in the corner, as though he had been arguing with it.  
I didn't doubt he had been. I even bet the jukebox won.  
"Hey," I said, "Where should I sleep?"  
"My room, I guess."  
"Is it safe?"  
"… More or less."  
"Did you even know what I meant?"  
"Its just messy. Don't worry."  
That was some relief, "All right."

Dante was wrong. His room wasn't messy. It was FILTHY. I groaned, kicking some magazines out of my way. Thankfully, there weren't any old pizza boxes or beer cans in here. What did worry me what the wooden box in the corner. Who knew what was in there?  
Besides that, it looked like a normal room. A messy teenager's room, but a normal room none-the-less.  
"Get some sleep," Dante said, "Nothings gonna bite you."  
I snorted and curled up on his bed. It had his musky scent and dust mixed in, but it was warm. I smiled and fell asleep quickly.

~~~~~~

Dante was amazed at how fast Shayde had fallen asleep and was a little jealous. Then a thought struck him.  
'Where am I gonna sleep now?' He scratched the back of his head. Shayde had left him enough room on the bed…  
He shrugged and moved her over a little bit more and stretched out in his bed, smiling.  
Dante, too, soon fell asleep.


	5. NOT Better Than One

**Not Better Than One**

When I woke up the next morning, I bumped against something next to me. I had already guessed who it was before I glanced over my shoulder.

Dante. I knew it.

He was still sound asleep, so I lay there, thinking about more important things besides how cute Dante looked while he was sleeping—or with just his mouth shut.

There was a knock downstairs and Dante jumped, his body thudding on the floor. I held back a snicker and pretended to sleep. After a moment I heard the bedroom door close and the door downstairs open.

"You're early," Dante said.

"You slept in," Another voice accused. It was male, but higher. Younger than Dante's.

"Its not noon."

"Its ten."

"You wake up early," Dante said.

"Where's the girl?"

"Upstairs."

Did someone come looking for me? Was I a suspect in my family's murder?

"I didn't do anything with her," Dante objected suddenly, "if that's what your thinking! She's sleeping!"

"In your room."

"I don't have another room here!"

"Yes, you do," Creaking came from the stairs.

"I do?" Dante sounded puzzled.

"You're getting oblivious in your old age, old man."

"Hey!"

I sat up now, combing my fingers through my hair, trying to straighten it out.

Then, the door opened. The man standing there was around my age, with hair as white as Dante's and eyes just as blue.

He wore a long blue jacket that had an insignia on the one rolled up sleeve. He wore another red jacket underneath it. His pants were blue with brown boots that went to his knees.

"THIS is the girl?" He asked, incredulously.

"Now, Nero—"

"Hey! I have a name!" I objected.

"Hay's for horses," He glared. I returned it. I knew I wouldn't get along with—

"Nero, this is Shayde. Shayde, this is Nero. He's from The Order."

Oh. Joy.

"He's going to be helping us," Dante continued.

"NO!" I stood now, "I REFUSE to work with him!"

"Same here," Nero said, crossing his arms over his chest. The arm that had the sleeve rolled down had a glove covering it and was glowing faintly.

What the…?

"Too bad. You both have to stay now too."

"No! I refuse! Dante!" I whined.

"Too. Bad," He repeated, "Now, play nice you two. I'll go get your stuff, Shayde."

I watched Dante walk out and close the front door, while I still glared at Nero.  
After a few moments, Dante returned, sticking his head in the door.

"Uh…."

"45th street," I said, still glaring, "3rd floor. The keys are in the pocket of my jacket."

"Thanks. Be nice, you two," Dante said, stepping out. Nero snorted and I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

If this Nero wasn't going to be nice, neither was I.

Nero glared at the girl, Shayde.

What the hell was with this kid? Not many people could stare him down. Hell, not even Dante could. And yet this kid, this mortal girl, stood there glaring back at him.

He ran a hand over his nose.

She had a lot of nerve that was for damn sure. He was SUPOSSED to be the one watching her and she came here. To Dante.

Then again, The Order told him about Shayde only yesterday. Weeks, apparently, after she'd stopped into their office.

But to have the nerve to stare Nero down…. Well, that was too much. If she was a stubborn as himself or Dante, there was going to be some problems.

"I'm back!' Dante called from downstairs. At least half an hour had passed and neither of them had moved, still glaring at each other.

Dante's footsteps creaked up the old stairs, "Nero, get out and let her change."

"Yeah," He muttered distractedly, backing out.

I glared at Nero, even as he left, then moved my gaze to Dante.

"Whoa, save that for the kid. Leave me out," He set my bag down, "hurry up and change. I wanna eat."

"Not pizza again," I groaned.

"Hell yes," He smirked back. I groaned again.

"Get out. Let me change."

"You sure you don't need—"

"Out!" I shoved him and slammed the door and started to change, fuming over Nero the entire time.

You know that old phrase: Two heads are better than one?

Two guys are NOT better than one.


	6. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

(Sorry I haven't updated, recently, I've been busy. I do, however, plan on to keep updating three days of every week.)

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid.**

Dante managed to get both Nero and I to the nearest pizza parlor. However, he also had us sit on the same side of the booth. So Dante was sitting by himself.

Nero sat stubbornly beside me, his arms crossed over his chest. Every now and then I caught a glimpse of him glaring at me.

"Why don't you two eat?" Dante asked, reaching for another slice of pizza.

"I don't like pizza, remember?" I said.

"You're pizza isn't even pizza," Nero sighed.

"How can you say that?!" Dante cried, pulling the pizza box closer.

"You treat it like crack," I pointed out. I saw Nero smirk.

"You're so mean!" Dante cried again.

"You act like you've been drinking," Nero grinned.

"He probably went to a bar on the way back to the shop," I smirked.

"You little punks," Dante growled.

"Oh, he _is_ sober!" I giggled, Nero chuckled, and Dante glared.

"Damn kids," Dante growled, grabbing another slice of pizza. I grinned at Nero. To my surprise, he grinned back.

Maybe Nero wasn't such a bad guy after all. After all, Dante made a bad first impression too.


	7. The Orphan

**The Orphan**

After the loads of pizza and beer Dante had, he passed out. Which, Nero and I both expected. Thankfully, Nero was strong enough to lift the older man.

So, we returned to the Devil May Cry and Nero put Dante to bed. I sat downstairs on the couch, playing with my hair and smoothing out my clothes. Since the mini skirt was soaked (Thank GOD) I'd decided to wear the usual: Black jeans, long black tank top, and I'd let my hair down, fluffing it out around my shoulders.

Nero returned downstairs sighing, "We got him home just in time. He was hitting on me."

I stifled a snicker, "He was?"

"Yeah… When he gets like this, he thinks I'm a girl," Nero sighed, running a hand through his hair. I noticed the ring he wore and the leather bracelet.

He still didn't roll up the other sleeve of his jacket or take of that glove, despite the heat of the shop.

"Really?" I grinned,

"Laugh all you want. He asked where you were too," Nero said, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Oh, God."

"Yeah. You can imagine how that went."

"I don't want to," I said.

"Smart thinking," He grinned at me.

Then, it came.

The dreaded Awkward Silence.

"So…." I started nervously, "Did you know my father too? Melbourne Benington?"

"No. I've heard of him before though." He sounded bored.

God forbid that someone finds ME boring.

"You're probably tired. I'll jut go up—"

"If Dante's drunk, I wouldn't," He said.

"…" I thought about it for a minute, "You're probably right."

"He has a hide-a-bed. You can stay down here."

"What about you? Where're you going to sleep?"

"The floor."

"Nero…"

"What? It doesn't bother me."  
"You take the bed."

"Where would you sleep then?" He sat up.

"Uhm…." I paused for a moment, "Compromise. We'll both sleep on the hide-a-bed."

He blushed suddenly and I smirked.

"What's the matter, Nero? Haven't you been in a bed with a girl before?"

"I have. Its just that…"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Her family adopted me in and… well…"

"I see," I said, "Well, If it bothers you that much, you can sleep on the floor. You'd be welcome to join me."

"Thanks," He smiled.

"So, uh, tell me more about this girl."

"There's not much to tell. Her family took me in when I was young. She had an older brother but he… he passed away a few years back. He even gave me the job with The Order."

"Demons?"

"Yeah."

"… Tell me about her."

"Her name's Kyrie. She sings for the Order's festivals."

"She sounds really sweet."

"She is," Nero grinned, excited as though he were a young child, "She's loving, thoughtful… She's a great friend and I… I just love her with all my heart."

I smiled, though, I was a little disappointed. My mother had always been telling me that I should try and find a date.

I had terrible luck with me.

"You'd really like her, I think," He continued, "Everyone who meets her likes her."

"She's the sun on a cloudy day, right?"

"Yeah," Nero closed his eyes and smiled at a memory, I guessed, of the last time he was with Kyrie, "When I go back to Fortuna, wanna propose to her."

"If you love her as much as I think you do, you should," I said, playing with my hair. He opened his icy blue eyes and watched me for a moment.

"This is making you uncomfortable, isn't it?"

"Well… A little," I said softly, "Back home, I'm not noticed."

"Never been kissed?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

He stood and walked to the wall where the pool sticks were I swore he muttered: "If I didn't have Kyrie, I would."

I felt myself blush and ran my hands over my face as he turned to me.

"You OK?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I said, "I'm gonna change and go to bed."

"I think I will too," He yawned. He had grabbed a pool stick, but set it back down.

I had a feeling it was to distract him from the thoughts running through his head. Whether they were of me or Kyrie, I had no way of knowing.

Either way, I had a feeling I was falling for the orphan before my heart knew it.

(Hopefully this makes up for the last short chapter! ^^)


	8. Hungover

**Hung-Over**

Dante woke me up the next morning as he stumbled down the stairs loudly. I felt Nero jump—he'd fallen asleep on the hide-a-bed next to me.

I sat up sleepily, rubbing my eyes, watching as Dante collapsed in his chair. Nero sat up next to me, rubbing his face. He wasn't wearing his jacket, but a long-sleeved black shirt and that one glove.

"Hang over?" Nero grinned.

"Shut up," Dante slurred. I watched with fascination as Dante slowly leaned forward as let his head slam on the desk. I was amazed it stayed in one piece

I was even more amazed that it didn't break in two. Nero chuckled.

"Nero," I started, "Let's go somewhere."

He looked at me like I was insane. Then nodded and I smiled.

"I'll go change," I stood.

"Yep," Nero got off the hide-a-bed and started putting it away. I swore I saw his covered arm. But… It wasn't an arm. It looked red and scaly and red and seemed to be glowing.

Nero caught me staring.

"What?"

"Nothing," I hurriedly ducked into the bathroom.

When I came back, Nero was fixing his jacket.

"Ready?"

He turned to me and whistled. I blushed. I was wearing a tight black shirt and tight black pants.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he grinned.

"You're staring," I told him.

"And?" he grabbed my hand (The hand without the glove) "I can stare at a pretty girl, right?"

I snorted, "Yeah. Right. Let's go."

"Where should we go then?" Nero asked, leading me out the door.

"How well do you know this city?"

"Not very."

"How do you feel about dancing, then?"

"Why?"

I grinned and pulled him down the street.

It was easy to find a club. After all, I was dressed the part. Apparently so was Nero.

The club we found was called Hell's Rejects.

I was going to find out how fitting it was.

(Sorry for it being short, but I have a name I want to use for the next chapter, when they enter the club.)


	9. Dancing with the Devils

**Dancing with the Devils**

The club was more crowded than I had imagined. Then again, many people were swarmed around us. I thought it was because of Nero's looks until a guy winked at me. I felt myself blush until Nero grabbed my hand and dragged me from the doorway.

"Wanna dance?" Nero called over his shoulder. I smiled and nodded, following him to the dance floor.

After a few songs with heavy beats, I was getting tired. I tried to get off the dance floor when Nero wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back against his chest. I blushed, dancing with him.

"You wanted to dance," He said, not even winded, "You're going to dance with me."

"I need a break though."

"Then relax and let me dance," he breathed near my ear, "Lean against me."

I obeyed, leaning back against him. Nero moved in perfect sync with the pounding bass. I couldn't tell if my heart was pounding or if his was. I had just started humming the song (Oh, Oh, Oh, Sexy Vampire) when Nero stopped moving.

"Nero? What--?"

"Dante."  
I looked in the direction Nero was glaring and saw the older man. He was wearing the same outfit he had on the first day I met him. His hair was wet so he either A: Showered B: Fell in the river, or C: It was raining and he didn't have an umbrella.

Dante spotted us easily and strode over (Did I see jealousy flash through his eyes?)

"There you are," he grinned. Nero kept his arm around me, my back pressed against his chest, "I wondered where you went."

"I thought you had a hang over," Nero said, his arm tightening around my waist. Dante's eyes flashed to Nero's arm before he smiled again and shrugged.

"It wore off. I'm better now."

"Right," I could tell Nero rolled his eyes, "I doubt that. I know you too well."

"Ah, well," Dante shrugged again, "I wanted to have some fun."

"Why don't you go home, old man?" Nero snapped. Dante recoiled in mock horror.

"Ah, Nero, calm down."

I saw Nero's covered arm fist, starting to glow.

"Easy, kids," Dante warned, all playfulness gone from his tone. I heard Nero growled before I watched his relax.

"Good, now," Dante tugged me from Nero's arms, "Wanna dance, Shayde?"

The three of us continued to dance through the night, despite my complaints of being tired. I was stuck between the two boys. Literally.

They were glaring over my head and occasionally my shoulders as they pressed against me and pulled me close.

I was starting to think this was a bad idea. Once I heard the words: _Be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover, But don't be my friend. You can be my Bad boy, But understand, That I don't need you in my life again_, I slipped out from between the boys. We had been pressed together so tightly that Nero and Dante slammed together, their heads knocking.

I held back a snigger and made my way to the bathroom. I was thankful to get some air and to get out of the heat. I had been able to practically feel the hormones from the boys crawling over my skin. I shuddered, rubbing my arms.

Maybe I could sneak out without them knowing. (Maybe Hell would freeze over too.) If I didn't get out, I may get that kiss Nero talked about. Something told me that whether or not I snuck out, I'd get that kiss.

And it would be from either Dante or Nero.

When I had calmed down, caught my breath, and cooled off, I went back out. I had almost reached the door when an arm wrapped around my waist.

Dante.

"Where do you think you're going?" I could feel the grin as he spoke next to my ear.

"Home. I'm tired," I whined, pushing his arm away. It stayed in place stubbornly.

"One more dance."

"No. Dante, I wanna go home!"

"Too bad," He lifted me up easily, tossing me over his shoulder.

"_Dante_!" I whined, trying to push out of his arms, "Put me _down_!"

"Don't wanna," He said simply. I caught a glimpse of Nero, glaring once again.

Nero tried to make his way through the crowd when I lost sight of him.

This was going to be an even longer night than I'd hoped.


	10. Kiss the Girl

**Kiss the Girl**

As soon as Dante set me on the floor, I spotted Nero coming through the crowd. He vanished in seconds.

"Come on, Shayde. Dance with me," Dante grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I tried to shove him away.

"You've been drinking. Let me go."

"One dance," he insisted.

"No. You've been drinking," I tried to pull out of the arms that held me so easily.

"Just one," he repeated.

"No, Dante," I tried to pull; away. He pulled me closer.

"One dance," he said, pulling me closer. Suddenly, I was leaning back against Nero, watching Dante stumble away.

"Let's go," Nero breathed, glaring at Dante. I felt myself freeze as Dante stumbled to his feet. Nero pushed me behind him as Dante strode toward us

Were they going to fight? Were they both drunk? Were they _insane_?

"Stop!" I managed to stand myself between them, pushing against their chests, "Stop! Don't start a fight _here_!"

Nero's covered hand fisted again, glowing.

"Stop it, you two!" I hissed. Dante glared at Nero then me.

"Fine," he snapped turning away then heading for the bar. I sighed, relaxing. Nero wrapped an arm around me.

"I'd ask for 'nother dance, but you wanna go home, right?"

"I can handle one more dance _with you_," I smiled.

"Good," he smiled in return, leading me closer to the booming speakers, "Wait here."

"What?" And he vanished through the crowd.

Figures. (*Insert eye roll here*)

After only a few moments of waiting, I thought I would pass out. I was dog-tired and my feet hurt.

Then Nero came back, smiling. He watched me for a moment before frowning.

"You sure you can handle one more dance?"

"Yeah. 'M fine," I smiled sleepily, standing out of my lean. He frowned for a moment before offering his hand to me. I took it, grinning. A Latin song with a heavy beat came on then. (Amore (Sexo) for the Santana fans. xD) I leaned against Nero heavily. I could tell his heart was thudding in his chest and I grinned lazily at the sound. I had a feeling that either someone hwas smoking something or I was so tired that this was amusing again. Since Nero's dancing timing was off and he was holding me differently than before, as though he were weak, I figured someone was smoking.

When he rested his lips against the side of my neck and his hands started running over me, my assumption was right. I felt guilty for a moment—after all, he had a girl back home—but the feeling left quickly.

"Nero?"

"Hnn?" He lifted his head slightly. I shook my head. No need to ruin the moment.

"Nothing. Never mind," I smiled and I felt him grin against my neck.

I got a whiff of whatever was being smoked and felt a surge of energy. I twirled out of Nero's arm, still dancing, and moved across from him. He grinned and reached for me. I laughed and dance out from his arms again. He smirked once again and reached for me. Again, I twirled away. My plan was to get toward the door and it worked.

Within a few minutes of starting the game, I was at the door. As Nero reached for me again, I stepped outside and made my way down the street and toward the Devil May Cry.

I made it to the front door and I felt my head clear. I sighed softly. Dante was still at the club and I was almost positive I had lost Nero on a back street.

I had to smirk. It was way too easy.

Too easy to be true…? If it was then….

I pushed open the door to the Devil May Cry and found Nero, grinning at me from where he lounged on the couch.

Oh.

_Crap_.

From his posture, I could tell that whatever had been lit in Hell's Rejects hadn't left his system yet.

"There you are," Nero purred.

"Where's Dante?" I asked, leaning back out the doorway. He stood and crossed the room in about ten steps, closing the door.

"Does it matter?"

"Nero, y-you know, you should get some sleep…"

"Not yet," He said, leaning against the door. I gulped, leaning back as well. His gloved hand grabbed one of mine.

He was _definitely_ stoned.

"Nero, please…" I whined. His other hand was next to my head, supporting his weight.

"I just want to see something," he said softly, pressing his lips against my forehead.

Crap, crap, _crap_!

"Nero…"

"Close your eyes."

"But—"  
"Do it," He said. I obeyed, biting my lip softly, "Just relax. I won't hurt you.

That wasn't why I was afraid, but I relaxed as I was told.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then I felt it.

Nero gently pressed his lips to mine. I felt myself blush and I wrapped my arms around his waist. His smiled before pulling away.

"You're first kiss," He said, his voice deeper than normal. I smiled at him.

He wouldn't remember this in the morning.

… Right…?


	11. Do You Remember?

**(Thanks for the reviews, peeps. Yeah, I know I haven't thanked people yet, but now I am. Like Nyx405. He's read it since I first posted. ^^ Thanks. And Thanks to the others who've read it. I mean, seriously. I feel insanely loved now. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions, or questions, send them to me. I feel a need to do an FAQ chapter. lol)(BTW, this is the chapter with random faces. EX: OMG, lol… etc. xD Enjoy)**

**Do You Remember?**

Once again, I jumped awake as Dante slammed open the front door of the Devil May Cry.

Nero and I had fallen asleep on the couch, not even bothering with the hide-a-bed and he jolted awake as I did.

"Dante…?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Where've you been?" Nero asked. Nope. He didn't remember the kiss.

"I don't really know," Dante said, "I woke up without my coat, one shoe and one sock about two blocks away from the club."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've got no idea where I was. By the way, do either of you know a girl named Carly?"

"No, why?"

"I have a tattoo with her name. And a hickey that I'm guessing she gave me."

I stifled a snigger, "Dante, you aren't allowed to get drunk outside of your office."

"Hey, at least I made it back in one piece," He said, going over to his desk and sitting down, "And what about you two?"

I looked at Nero and he shrugged.

"Nothin'. Came home, went to bed. Pretty boring," I shrugged.

"Really?" he looked at Nero's arm around me and smirked.

"Don't even go there," Nero glared.

"Oh, so you didn't get laid?" He raised an eyebrow.

"_No!_" I squealed, pushing Nero away, "Dante, you're _disgusting!_ You perverted old man!"

He laughed, "That's nothin' I haven' heard before!"

"God, Dante," I hissed, "You're so… so _infuriating_!"

"Don't use big words. He won't understand them," Nero smirked.

"Good point," I giggled ridiculously. Dante glared and pulled out an overly-large gun. (Scatter! lol) I yelped and dove for the floor while Nero dove for the pool table.

"Damn teenagers," Dante growled.

I stood when I was sure it was safe, "I'mma go take a shower."

"Whatever," Dante said. He slammed his crossed legs on the table. The phone flipped through the air before landing in his outstretched hand. He started turning the dial in the base and waiting.

"Lazy," I mumbled, heading for the bathroom.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said, quickly going into the bathroom.

-

When I returned, Dante had a large pizza box open in front of him. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to dry it.

"I think I'm going to go back to Fortuna," I announced.

"What?" Dante swallowed his mouthful of pizza, "Why?"

"I need to figure out what happened to my dad. Meaning I need to go back home and looked at the damage done."

"Then I'm going with you," Nero jumped up from in front of the drum set in the corner.

When did Dante get a drum set? (O_o)

"Good, Then we're all going," Dante grinned.

Oh.

_Joy_.

-

I never would have guessed.

Dante actually had a _car._ A _convertible._

Weird, right? I almost thought he was going through his mid-life crisis. I could tell from the look on Nero's face (OMFG face) that he thought the same.

"Well?" Dante said, getting into the driver's seat, "Get in."

"I'll drive," Nero said, "Move over, old man."

"But—"

"Move."

"Fine, Dante huffed, getting out of the car.

"I call shotgun!" I smirked, dashing to the other side of the car.

"B-But, this is _my _car!" Dante whined.

"Too bad," Nero said getting in the driver's seat. I grinned, getting in the passenger's seat.

"Come on, Dante. I don't want it to get too late," I smiled. He muttered under his breath, hopping in the back.

At least the top was up. Otherwise…

I snorted at the visual of Dante going through the roof. Literally.

-

We made it to Fortuna by sundown. I unfortunately was the only one cold.

Then again I turned down Dante's jacket. I didn't even want to _know_ where he found it.

"My house is here," I said, barely keeping my teeth from chattering. Nero pulled up to the driveway.

The caution tape was still on the door and the window was shattered. I threw open my door and ran for the front door.

"Shayde, wait!" Dante called. I heard the door open, a thud, and Dante swear. (Dead leg.) I didn't listen and threw open the front door. Nothing had changed.

There was still blood on the walls and floors, claws etched into tile and wood, and the furniture was overturned.

"Hey," I said softly, shakily to a picture of my family laying face up on the floor, "I'm home."

"Shayde…" Nero said softly from the doorway. I exhaled softly and made my way to the staircase.

I needed Daddy's library.

The old oak stairs didn't creak like I thought they would, and the door to the library was closed and untouched. It didn't even creak when I pushed it open. I stepped inside curiously, my blood roaring in my ears.

I heard Nero come up the stairs behind me, but once he got to the doorway he cried out, dropping to his knees.

"Nero!" I turned back to him. Luckily Dante was coming up the stairs behind him. He too got to the doorway and collapsed.

What…?

Daddy had put charms around the room to keep demons out but, they were human, weren't they? I mean…

Then, I saw Nero's arm start glowing again and I felt my eyes widen.

"No…" I said softly.

Dante shook himself out of his daze and lifted Nero up, "I'm taking him to the car."

"Y-yeah…" I mumbled.

So…

They were demons. Dante and Nero were demons.

I knew I should have been afraid but…

-

When I found the books I needed I walked back down the stairs and to Dante's car. Nero had recovered from his daze and was sitting in the driver's seat with the door open, holding hid head. Dante was leaning against the car.

They hadn't noticed me yet, had they?

"What was that, Dante?" Nero asked softly.

"Not sure. Melbourne, her father, knew about demons so…"

"A charm?"

"Most likely. Probably to keep demons out."

"Why did it affect us?"

"We're half demon, Nero. Remember?"

"Yeah."

I froze.

Not again.


	12. Ain't No Other Man

**Ain't No Other Man**

I considered my two options. I could run away, hoping they wouldn't notice me, or I could go up to them and act as though nothing had happened.

"The charms he used were very powerful," Dante continued, "They even knocked me out."

"Makes me feel weak when you put it that way," Nero complained, rolling his shoulder, "… Think she knows?"

"Probably," Dante sighed, running a hand through his shot silvery hair.

"Good," Nero sighed, pulling off his glove and rolling up his sleeve. I had to stifle my gasp.

His arm was read and scaly looking, with a glowing blue line through the top and bottom with the underside of his fingers blue along with a few inches along the top.

I took the first option. The books I'd been holding clattered to my feet, causing Dante and Nero to look up. I couldn't feel my legs, my heart thundering. I scarcely noticed the hurt flash through Nero's eyes.

"Shayde…" Nero stood and started toward me, reaching for me with his human hand. I started shaking. Either my legs would give way or I would run, "Shayde."

My legs suddenly found strength and I turned, running down the empty road.

"Shayde!" Was that Dante? Or Nero? "Shayde!"

I didn't stop. I kept running. I had to get away, to think.

I figured I had gotten a few miles away by the time I stopped.

I knew this place. My elementary school. I heard a strangled cry. (Was that me?) I managed to collapse on one of the small swings that was nearby.

When was the last time I had sat here?

My head slumped forward, held by my hands and I stared at the sand under my feet.

The last time I had been here was when my younger brother was here. That month felt like it had been an eternity before. I felt the hot tears pour down my face. All at once the emotions exploded in me. The sniffling grew to sobbing and I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, giving me a headache. I swiped a hand over my eyes to see the red and black chaps and the hem of a red coat.

"Shayde?' Dante asked softly. When I didn't respond, the swing next to me creaked in protest—he'd sat down.

"Shayde," he asked again, his tone even softer. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, "take a deep breath."

I obeyed, shuddering, and brushing the tears from my face. I heard the soft footsteps in the sand and Dante knelt in front of me. He lifted my head gently. His fingers were cold—the thumb and index finger missing from his gloves.

He smiled gently and I realized how pretty his blue eyes really were.

"Better?"

"A little," I chocked. His smiled was soft and friendly and his eyes were comforting.

"There you go," He said softly, "Your smiling."

I nodded, "Y-yeah… T-The last time I was here…"

"yeah?"

"M-my little brother…. A month ago," I sniffled.

"I see."

Dante had a terrible way of listening. But, hey, he listened.

"You hurt the kids feelings."

I thought he was talking about my brother until I remembered Nero's face. (So I did see hurt in his eyes.)

"Oh," I mumbled, "I'll go apologize…"

"He went to see his girl."

"I'll apologize when he gets back."

"I think I know what attacked your home."

"Really?"

"yeah. I've delt with them before," He stood now, pacing away, "They're pretty dangerous. They're probably waiting for you to come back."

"So?" I sniffled, "What should we do?"

"'Cause I know what demons attacked, we can figure out why. Your dad put a barrier around his library for a reason."

"You think they wanted something from there?"

"Yep."

"And I have to figure out what they wanted."

"Pretty much. Unless," He turned to me, "Unless you can take down that barrier, you have to do it alone."

"If I can find the charms, I can get the barrier down," I said, standing.

"Good. Let's head back," he gave me that goofy grin again.

"What about Nero?"

"We'll leave him alone. He'll come back when he's ready."

"All right," I sighed. Dante started out of the elementary playground again, "And Dante?"

"Yeah?" he turned slightly to look at me.

"Thanks," I smiled. He smiled back, that goofy grin reappearing.

"Welcome. Let's go."

I nodded and smiled, following him away from the abandoned school yeard.

The locals had been right.

There ain't no other man like Dante.


	13. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

Dante and I walked in utter silence back to my house.

Nothing had changed. The front door was wide open like Dante's car. Even the books were where I'd dropped them.

"Here," he bent down and picked them up, handing them to me, "Don't go inside yet."

Before I could ask why, he pulled a giant silver sword from the trunk of his car. There was a skull (the mouth open in a silent scream) and torso on it, with things that looked like they could be silver bones on an arm. The end of the handle had points, almost like the smoke-stack of a steam boat.

I opened my mouth to speak, only to watch him grin.

"Time for work," he smirked.

I feared for my house.

"Y-You really need t-that?"

"Just in case," he winked at me, "S'don't worry, Shayde. Nothing's going to hurt you."

"That's what I'm worried about," I murmured, clutching my books to my chest.

"Ladies first," He gave a mock bow. I glared at him, tears dried on my face.

"Ass."

"That's a new one," He smirked before tapping me forward with one of his guns. I glared again before walking for the door.

Did I hear something chattering?

"Go up to the library. When I come up, try and take down the barrier. But only after I give the O.K., okay?"

I nodded, wondering why he was being so serious until we walked into the doorway. I shrieked and backed into Dante.

There were creatures chittering and chirping, hanging from the ceiling by wiry white threads. They had a tick's body, but a woman's torso. They gad claws for arms and pincers for mouths.

"Get upstairs," Dante stepped in front of me, grinning broadly, "This is gonna be one helluva party!"

He swung the large silver sword experimentally and the creatures shrieked. I nodded before hastily running up the stairs.

I was almost at the library when I heard the chattering from behind me. I turned slowly to see another one of those creatures coming up the stairs. This one, however, was larger than the white ones downstairs and it was green.

I cried out and threw one of the books at it.

It screeched, unfazed and continued after me. I cried out again and darted further up the stairs, which of course, caused the thing to move faster.

I had reached for the doorway when something tangled around me legs and my face hit the stairs.

The thing cried out in joy and I was pulled closer to it, falling under its body. I twisted to glare up at it.

I swore it grinned back.

Its head came down to bite mine off and I slammed the last book into the side of its head. While it was stunned, I kicked my legs free of, oh joy, webs. I slid from underneath it and run up the stairs, diving into the library's doorway.

The creature tried to follow suit but collapsed in the doorway as Dante and Nero had. I sight softly and stood.

It hissed at me in anger, scratching at the place where the door _should_ have been.

I turned and looked at the mass collection of book that towered toward the ceiling. There was the old desk Daddy would spend his weekends. I chocked back a sob and started searching the room for said charms Dante told me to find.

Speaking of Dante, I could hear him fighting downstairs, laughing as the creatures chattered.

At least one of us found this amusing.

My only regret was turning when the chittering grew louder.

Dante was in the doorway, hammering the creature with his sword and shooting at it one-handed. Green blood splurted from its wounds, splashing against the barrier and dripping to the floor.

I gagged, collapsing onto the floor. After a few moments, the creature gave a final shriek and Dante laughed darkly in response. I, regrettably, glanced up to watch the creature's body disintegrate with green fizzing from its wounds.

That sent breakfast back up my throat.

"Hey, Shayde? You Okay?"

''_Course I'm not okay. Idiot,' _I thought, holding my stomach. Tears were running down my face again.

My poor carpet.

When my stomach was empty, Dante started talking again.

"Shayde, you need to find those charms."

I nodded dumbly and stood shakily.

**~Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. I had finals last week and I haven't had time to type. I will get more done with week. I have the next four chapters written, I just have to type them.**

**And yes, Nero does return-eth. So…. Keep reading. Most of the randomness has left.~**


	14. The Nightmare

**The Nightmares**

Elsewhere, deep inside a cave outside the borders of Fortuna, a strange event was occurring.

In one of the caverns, large egg sacks littered the walls. Each were about the size of a full grown man doubled over.

One of the sacks started thrashing, something pushing on its inner walls.

A creature burst out of it, falling to the ground below. It had a man's body, but small horns peered from his pure black hair, and out of his back were what appeared to be large spider legs, dripping from the liquid that was within the egg.

The creature cried out softly, rubbing his face with his hands, trying to get the liquid from his eyes.

Around him, there were egg sacks on the floor, ceiling and walls, nearly fifty in all. A few were thrashing, their inhabitants trying to break out. The others were still, red tainting the clear liquid surrounding the occupant.

A new race of demons had been created.

_The Nightmare._


	15. The Time Has Come

**The Time Has Come**

With Dante's help from the doorway, I took down the charms, allowing him to step into the room. (I'd also ripped up the carpet.) Despite the vast size of the library, Dante seemed too large.

"Now where to look?" he mused turning toward Daddy's desk. I started looking at a few books until I heard Dante snigger.

"What?" I turned toward him. He lifted a picture off the desk and flashed it at me.

A baby picture. Of me.

In the bathtub.

"Dante!" I shrieked. He grinned goofily.

"Aw, you were so cute when you were little."

I blushed furiously and jumped at him. He spun out of my reach, just as I had done with Nero. I was now pissed that we picked up the carpet.

Dante could now slide across the damn wood floor, grinning as he moved out of my reach.

"Dante! Give it back!"

"Make me," he challenged.

I was going to beat his head in.

"Dante! You prick!" I shrieked, "Man-whore!"

"Aw, that really hurts, Shayde." I wanted to wipe that grin from his face.

"Man-whore!" I screamed again, reaching for him. He jumped away, "Damnit, Dante! You're like a… Bunny!"

He froze, "Hey, no need for name calling."

"Ha!" I snatched the picture from his fingers, and then laughed evilly.

"Hmph," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser, Dante," I grinned, taunting him with picture, giving it a wave his way. He looked miffed, then burst out grinning. I recoiled, blinking in surprise as he lunged for me.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist in that steel grip again, and we both crashed to the floor/

I heard Dante's laughter in my ear, but I was seeing stars. He had his hand cupped around the back of my head so it wouldn't slam into the wood, but we had landed pretty hard.

"You can't do anything without me, can you, old man?"

Dante sat up, still laughing, "C'mon kid, let me have some fun."

"Pedophile," Nero accused stepping through the doorway carefully. I sat up and glared at Dante, shoving him away. He was _still laughing_. Nero glanced at me.

"You OK, Shayde? You look sick," Nero rested his human hand on my forehead.

"Weak stomach," I gave a small smile.

"She can't handle watching a demon get killed!" Dante still laughed. I watched Nero reach out with his demon arm. After only a few seconds, a larger hand appeared a few feet from Nero's and slammed Dante's head into the floor.

"Nero, about earlier—"

"Don't worry about it," He said and ruffled my hair, "So what have we found out so far?"

"Nothing really. Dante figured out what attacked us so…"

"That's good. What were they?"  
"Archane," Dante sat up.

"My floor!"

There was a dent, a freaking _dent_, in the hard wood.

"Sorry 'bout that," Nero scratched the back of his head, "I forgot my own strength."

"Dante just has a hard head," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Y'know, Shayde, I can pay to have your house rebuilt," Dante said. I smiled, exited. Then…

"You're broke," I realized, miffed.

"_If_ I had money, I _would_ pay to have your house rebuilt," He grinned.

"Nero, can you hurt him for me? I know you won't kill him. If you're both demons."

Nero watched me for a moment before shaking his head, "He's been through enough for now."

"Thanks, kid," Dante grinned, giving Nero a thumbs up.

"Can _I_ hurt him then?" I glared.

"_No_," Nero stressed putting a hand on his gun.

"Fine," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Dante smirked, throwing and arm around my shoulders. I glared, shoving his arm away.

"Don't be sour, Shayde," Dante said. I huffed again, picking up the picture. "Oh, you gotta see this kid."

Dante had suddenly snatched the picture from my fingers and shoved it in Nero's chest.

"Dante!" I shrieked, tackling him. He kept laughing, even as his head slammed into the wooden floor.

Then I heard quiet sniggers behind me.

I turned to see Nero chuckling, covering his face.

I felt my face heat in a blush and my eyes started to water again.

I stood suddenly and ran from the room, dragging my hands over my face.

"Shayde, wait!" There was still a laugh in Dante's voice as I ran down the stairs.

"Shayde," That was Nero's apologetic voice from the top of the stairs.

"_The time has come_," The words were passed down the line of Nightmares. There were many forms, all with black hair, and spider legs hanging from their backs. Only the one had horns.

He stood above them all and stretched out the legs on his back, wing-like membranes unfurling.

The chanting started again, deep throated rhythms.

The Time Has Come.


	16. Inside the Fire

**Inside the Fire**

I ran down the stairs and slammed open the door to my room.

"Shayde! Don't!"

I heard Dante, his footsteps thundering down the stairs, and Nero, following quickly. But, I was frozen.

There was a horde of white ticks, each about the size of a tennis ball, coating my room. They chattered to each other, and then looked at me. They stared at me for a moment, before coming to some unknown conclusion before leaping at me.

"Move, Shayde!" Dante slammed into me, shoving me from the doorway. He pulled out his two large guns and started firing at the bugs.

Nero was beside me suddenly, swatting off a few of the bugs that clung to my jeans, and killing them.

"Stay here," Nero urged, pulling out a six-shooter, "Don't move. We'll handle this."

"Y-Yeah."

He gave me a brief smile before standing by Dante and firing at the bugs.

Okay, yeah, my dad studied demons. Okay, yeah, I've seen demons before. And, yeah, I've been hurt by them before.

I, by no means, was brave enough to tangle with one, on the other hand. Fighting with that lady-tick-thing, the Archane, was a fluke. Pure adrenaline.

And Dante and Nero could face them with no problems, not quivering lip.

God, I felt weak.

Suddenly the other closed doors I the house slammed open. I turned slowly to see more ticks coming through the open doors. I heard a scream and jumped up. I had just realized that it had been me screaming when the ticks latched onto my legs.

"Da--!" I slammed into the floor under the mass of bodies.

Dante turned, switching his aim to cover…

'_Wait, where's…._'

"Nero!" Dante shouted, "She's gone!"

"There," Nero pointed to the massing huddle of insects.

"Crap," Dante growled, "How many are left?"

"Thousand at best," Nero said, reloading Blue Rose, "How long can she last?"

"Two minutes at best," Dante replied, twirling Ebony and Ivory.

"Can we get her out without hurting her?"

"Possibly," Dante started to fire again, "I dunno."

"You don't know?!" Nero growled, "How can you _not_ know?!"  
"I'm not dumb enough to get attacked by that many at once," Dante growled at Nero, "You get the job of getting her out."

"What?!"  
"Just do it! _Before_ the other Archane join the party," Dante snapped, still firing.

"Fine! You crotchety old man," Nero holstered Blue Rose. The baby Archane chattered excitedly, gathering near him, "Cover me, damnit!"

"Got it," Dante's bullets started to fly past Nero as he made his way to where Shayde lay.

"Stop trying to shoot _me_!" Nero snapped as a bullet flew the side of Nero's head, ruffling his hair in the breeze.

"My bad," Was the only he got.

Nero finally made it over to Shayde and started crushing the baby Archane with his devil-arm, trying to get Shayde.

"Hurry up, Kid!"

"I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Work faster!"

"I can't! I'll hurt her!"

"No, you won't, trust me!"

"Dante!"

"Trust me! You won't!"

"But—"

"Hurry up!"

"Dante!"

"_Do it_!" Dante ground out. Nero gave a strangled cry before reaching into the struggling mass of baby Archane with his devil-arm. He winced as they bit into the spot spots on his arm, but he found what he was looking for.

He pulled an unconscious Shayde out of the mass, dragging her over to the clear spot at Dante's feet.

"Way to go, kid," Dante said, shooting the Archane near his feet.

"Shut up," Nero growled, pulling Archane off the girl. She had small bite wounds covering her skin, all of which bled.

"We've got to get her out of here," Dante said.

"The library. We can block of the doorway again," Nero said.

"Good idea. Take her up; be careful."

"Got it," Nero said. He lifted up Shayde, cradling her with his devil-arm, holding Blue Rose in the other.

"Time to ditch this party," Dante said.

**Okay, thanks to my readers! All y'all.**

**I know what I want to have happen in the next chapter, but I'm not sure how to start it at the moment….**

**If anyone has any ideas, please, send them to me. I will read them and see if I like them.**

**The Nightmares do have something to do with the plot if you're wondering. They will be a big role in the end.**

**And if anyone noticed, I've been naming the chapters after song titles. xD**


	17. Get Out Alive

**Get Out Alive**

Dante and Nero made their way up the stairs, which was thankfully clear of the baby Archane.

Dante shot at the small Archane as he backed up the stairs, following Nero.

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting screech. Dante turned slowly to look at Shayde's unconscious face, then his eyes drifted to meet Nero's.

The younger man looked shocked, his eyes slightly wider than normal. That look was what caused Dante to follow Nero's gaze. What he saw caused him to hiss one word.

"_Crap._"

Some of the small Archane had been replaced by their larger counterparts, snapping their pincher-like jaws.

"Run. _Now,_" Dante ordered.

"We can take 'em," Nero said in determination.

"No, we can't," Dante was backing up the stairs, forcing Nero up, "Not with carrying Shayde."

"Fine," Nero growled, turning and heading up the stairs. Dante fired a few more rounds before following the youth up the stairs.

Dante entered after Nero, who set Shayde on the floor. Dante quickly reactivated the charms in the doorway, just as one of the large Archane tried to leap into the room.

It shrieked in anger, scratching at the blockade.

Dante sighed softly, running the back of his hand over his brow.

"Dante."

"What?"

"She's not breathing."

"…Shit," Dante went to Nero's side, crouching next to him and pulled off his red leather coat. He folded it up and pillowed it under Shayde's head.

"What do we do?" Nero slowly asked.

"We get her to breathe again," Dante replied, pushing up his sleeves despite their short length.

"How do we do that?"

"First AID," Dante said as though it were obvious, "Get the Archane off her."  
"Why don't you do it?"

"She trusts you. Just do it."

"What are you going to do then?" Nero asked, pulling the Archane off Shayde, wincing as the ones embedded in her skin screeched at him and the blood bubbled from her skin.

"I'm going to stop the bleeding. Get them off of her," Dante ordered. Nero nodded, returning to his assigned job.

"You've gotta make it Shayde. You've gotta," Nero mumbled.

I felt comfortable, floating in the darkness. It was cold, but I didn't feel any pain.

But I heard my name being called softly.

I groaned in irritation. I was comfortable here. I didn't hurt. Didn't they get it?

_Shayde…_

My family was just beyond my reach, I could see them. They were smiling, their arms open to me.

_Shayde…!_

I turned and saw Nero reaching for me in desperation.

_Shayde, come back,_ He said, his human hand reaching for me.

"Why?" I was puzzled. It hurt back there—with him.

_I want you to come back._

"Why?"

Dante watched as Nero froze when his human hand brushed against Shayde's forehead. Nero's eyes glazed over and he looked dazed. Dante sighed and started pulling the Archane off Shayde.

"Why do you want me back? I asked of Nero again, "You don't like me, right? Besides, my families here," I gestured to my family behind me, "I can stay with them. With you… it hurts there…"

_Shayde, please. I like you. You are my friend. Come back,_ He held his hand out to me, _Please, come back._

I looked at his hand, then at my family.

I wanted to go with my family but…

"Damn," Dante stumbled back from the shield as two more demons approached. These two looked human, both with black hair. One was male, the other female. They both had black hair, but only one of them had horns protruding through his midnight black hair. They both wore torn leather clothes.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and started firing rounds, worried when they kept walking forward—toward the barrier.

Dante sighed softly; _there was no way they could—_

The two demons passed right through the barrier, the woman pulling a whip from her belt.

"Shit," Dante took a step back, starting to fire, when the whip pulled Ebony from his hand. He glared and started to fire with Ivory only for the same thing to happen.

His hand reached for Rebellion on his back, only for the whip to catch his wrist. His eyes widened in shock as the whip continued to move and wrap around his neck.

"Get down, demon," She hissed, a sick smiled on her face. Dante dropped to his knees, glaring at the two demons.

"Good girl, Syrene," The man with the horns said. He went over to Shayde and Nero, knocking Nero away and lifting up Shyade, "It's time to go."

Nero shook himself out of his daze, watching as the demon picked up Shayde.

"W-What?" Nero blinked, rubbing his head.

"The Nightmare king, Kain," Syrene grinned.

"The girl's going with us. To the mountains outside of here. If you want her, follow," The Nightmare, Kain said, "Syrene, come."

"Yes, sire," She pulled the whip back to her, letting Dante collapse, gasping for air.

"We take our leave," Kain said and vanished through the shield with Shayde, followed by Syrene.

"Syrene," Kain turned to the Nightmare girl once they were far from Shayde's home.

"Yes, milord?" She was by his side in an instant.

"You are of no longer use to me," He said, the spider-leg wing unfurling from under his shirt.

"But, sire—"

Her voice was cut off as the wing cut through her heart. The lump landed behind her, thumping dully.

"I now have all I need," Kain said softly, heading for his kingdom.

**Sorry it's been so long. I've got STAR testing next week, and one large chapter left to post up of this. If you want, I will make a sequel of it.**


	18. In Fate's Hands

**Here is the Final Chapter! Sorry guys. If you want a sequel, which I've already started, please tell me!**

**In Fate's Hands**

Dante and Nero ran quickly through the large caverns, searching for Shayde. _How could they have been so stupid? So careless._

Neither said a word, but that was where their thoughts resided, coupled with finding Shayde in the dank halls.

"This way," Nero said suddenly, going down another hall. Dante knew more than to protest with the youth when he got like this, so he followed.

Their footsteps echoed hollowly through the cavern, determination pounding through their steps.

"Here…" Nero stopped suddenly. The room was full of creatures like the one they'd seen before, but these did not have horns, unlike the one from before. They were all grinning maliciously, the spider-leg-wings stretched across their backs, fanned out.

"There," Dante pointed, whispering softly. Shayde sat above them all on a pedestal-throne carved from the black granite around them. Her hair was no longer a pitch black but a crimson red, her eyes that had once been a mellow emerald were the same red as her hair. A black dress covered her, spilt open to her thigh showing that she was barefoot, a plunging neckline revealing the mark on her chest. It seemed to be a target mark, but with a cross in the center and foreign words forming the circles.

"No…" Nero murmured, "Dante, what did they do to her?"

"We didn't do anything."

The two hunters watched as the lead Nightmare, Kain, stepped from behind Shayde's throne. His hand trailed over the back, down the arm of the chair, then he brought it back up—resting it on Shayde's shoulder, her neck, then cupping her face in his hands.

"She's just woken up, that's all," He told them, his face close to her's, "Our sacrifice. Our goddess. My queen."

"_What?!_" Dante grabbed Nero's shoulder, pulling him back. The younger man's eyes were beginning to throb red.

"Yes. Her father created us. Outraged, the village that had once been our home made some deals with a few demons. They were sent to kill Melbourne," Kain looked away from Shayde to look at Dante and Nero, "However, her father made a deal with us." He stepped away from Shayde and down the granite steps of the throne. The other Nightmares parted, letting their King through, "We agreed to this experiment, her father was paying our families money. In exchange for being turned into this," He gestured to himself, "We get her," he then pointed to Shayde, "We never expected Melbourne to be killed. We never expected that she would be so _stupid _as to return to her home after he was killed!"

Kain began to laugh, the other Nightmares joining in. Nero growled, his demon hand fisting, with Dante's hand tightening on the youth's shoulder.

"Melbourne created us," Kain said when the Nightmares had fallen silent, "and she was an early product. In the womb, he had altered her DNA. One drop of her blood is worth the strength of a thousand armies, more than all of Sparda's."

"That's a large boast," Dante ground out.

"Yes," Kain mused for a moment, "We sent the Archane to her home once we found out about the attack. When they found that she went to the Order, they followed her. Then they found she would to the Great Demon-Hunter Dante. It was too good to be true," Kain brushed his black hair from his face and began to pace the room, his leather shoes tapping the floor softly, "Upon this discovery, we decided to wait and see how it would play out, try and get her away."

"The attack on the bridge," Dante said.

"Clever, wasn't it?" Kain grinned, "The Archane are very useful."

"And in the club?" Nero growled.

'_So, the kid can still talk,'_ Dante thought absently. Thank God. If Nero couldn't, then he was beyond all hope. All sanity.

"The smoke? From a demon. It boosts pleasure hormones in men. Honestly, it was too easy. If we got you two to fight over her, we could take her easily," Kain said, "However, the charms in the Library were a problem. The Archane were supposed to mortally wound her, and you two, but you went into the Library.

"But, even then it wasn't too hard to get you out. You see," Kain walked back up to Shayde again, "That charm is designed to keep certain demons from coming in."

"But not you," Dante finished, his hand reaching for Rebellion's hilt. The Nightmares near him shrieked.

"Correct. And Shayde can complete our final evolution; she can make us the ultimate beings. Just a prick of her finger," Kain held up Shayde's wrist, "and we win."

"Right," Dante said, "As if we haven't been told that before, right kid?"

"Yeah," Nero glared, reaching for the hilt of Red Queen, "They don't boast for long, though."

"Nightmares," Kain called, "have a feast."

The Nightmares near Dante and Nero grinned maliciously before leaping at the two men, screeching in delight. Kain smirked and crouched next to Shayde, whispering in her ear while bringing her hand close to his mouth.  
"Dante! Shoot him!" Nero said, swiping at the Nightmare's wings. They used them as weapons, charging at Nero with the tips aimed for his heart and head.

"Little busy!" Dante called back, spinning out of the way of a wing tip.

Suddenly the Nightmares stopped, stepping back. Dante and Nero were breathing heavily. Their clothes were torn, with a little blood bubbling from their wounds, the Nightmare however, were unharmed, grinning calmly.

Then they parted as their king walked up. He was different now, almost glowing red.

"No…" Nero gestured up to Shayde. She was sitting on the throne in a daze still, her wrist hanging over the arm of the chair.

Plip…plip…plip…

"No." Dante murmured. There were two small puncture wounds in Shayde's wrist, the blood dripping from the wounds. "_No_!"

Dante charged at Kain, a red aura surrounding the white haired man as well. Kain laughed as he blocked Dante's attack easily. Dante's form wavered, becoming a demon as their swords clashed, then shifted back to its usual shape.

"See? Even the Great Demon-Hunter Dante cannot defeat me!" Kain swung his arm, sending Dante flying into a nearby wall.

"Shayde, take care of that one," Kain said, gesturing to Nero as he made his way over to Dante.

Shayde stood finally and walked toward Nero, her eyes glazed over.

"Shayde…." Nero felt himself freeze as her Crimson red eyes met with his own icy-blue eyes. A small smile crept across her face as she strode toward him.

"Shayde, I don't want to hurt you," Despite his brave words, Nero's voice was quaking, Red Queen held loosely in his grasp. She simply smiled again and opened her arms, beckoning him toward her.

"Shayde…."

Dante stood slowly, shaking his head and holding it with gentle fingers.

He was going to be sore in the morning.

Dante had barely managed to turn when Kain's sword swung past his neck.

"Shit!" Dante leapt back. Rebellion was a few feet away, meaning he would either A. have to die at least once to get to it, or B. pray that he could jump there and not get hit.

Plan B sounded easier.

Kain grinned and brought his sword up again just as Dante tried to leap. Kain's sword flashed in front of Dante's face, causing him to step back.

"You cannot win. I know all your tricks," Kain laughed.

"Do you?" Dante crouched suddenly, one of his legs swinging out. Kain yelped as Dante' knocked his legs out from under him, sending Kain into the granite. Dante dove for his sword, grabbed the cool metal and rolled to his feet.

Rebellion was barely brought up in time to protect Dante's head. Kain snarled from the other side of the swords, forcing his down farther. Rebellion's metal groaned in protest and Dante' sank to his knees.

Where the hell was Nero?

"Ha!" Kain's wing tips seemed to bind together and formed a spear. Dante's ice-blue eyes widened.

Either way, he could not have avoided being killed.

Kain's wing plunged through Dante's chest, with enough force to shove his heart out through the other side on the end of Kain's wing. Kain grinned and spun his sword…

Nero wasn't sure what brought him out of Shayde's trance. It may have been the metallic clatter or the sickening squish, but he turned.

He watched as Dante's head slid from his shoulders and thump on the ground. Blood pooled from the bottom of the head and sprayed from the shoulders for a moment before Kain withdrew his wing, letting the headless body collapse.

"Dante…. _Dante_!"

Kain grinned as he held Dante's heart in his hands, "Finally."

Nero felt his mouth go dry, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He watched with a mixture of amazement and disgust as Kain's fingers tightened on the heart. It made a squelching noise and the blood emptied from it, spilling over Kain's fingers and hands.

Dante, the Great Demon-Hunter, the Infamous son of Sparda, had been killed.

"_DANTE!_"

Nero's mouth had opened to scream the name, but he couldn't speak, no sound had come out. He turned slowly to Shayde. She knew.

Blood was running from her eyes, spilling silently down her apathetic face.

'_Not blood,_' Nero told himself, '_Tears.'_

Shayde took a silent step toward Nero, watching Kain.

"Take care of him, My Queen," Kain told her, dropping Dante's flattened heart to the ground, "Before he regains his senses."

Nero froze once more as Shayde's eyes met his. The contact was only for a moment, however, for Shayde looked back to Kain and proceeded toward him.

"My Queen…?" Kain took a step back.

As Shayde passed Dante's body, she paused, gazing down at him and another tear slid down her face. She lifted one hand and waved it over his form. The blood retreated into the wounds, the body mending itself.

"No!"

Shayde looked at Kain and he now froze as she continued for him, apathy covering her face. Kain's sword was hesitantly brought up, the tip at Shayde's heart.

"D-Don't make me kill you," His voice and arm were shaking for defying Shayde's immobilizing gaze.

The apathy suddenly vanished from Shayde's face and she glared at Kain. His eyes widened and he flared his wings. In response, Shayde opened her arms. Dark veils fell from the sleeves of her dress, growling coming from the darkness.

"No!"

A smile spread across Shayde's face now as dark arms reached out and grabbed Kain, pulling him closer.

"Shayde!" Dante was suddenly at one of her arms, forcing it down, "No. If you kill him like this, you're no better than him."

She was apathetic for a moment before glaring at him. With a simple swing of her arm, she threw Dante across the room once more.

The other Nightmares were screeching, unsure of what to do as their rulers fought.

"Nero, do something!" Dante said when he finally regained his footing. Nero looked at Dante helplessly.

"What can I do?"

"Stop her! She trusts you more!" Dante said as he ran for Shayde. His shoulder slammed into her back, hard, but only caused him to sprawl to the ground behind her.

"Dante!" Nero watched as whatever the hell held Kain grabbed Dante as well and started pulling him into the darkness.

However, Dante seemed to fair much better. He pulled Ebony and Ivory out and began firing into the blackness of Shayde's sleeves. She glared at Dante over her shoulder and hissed at him.

"_Die_."

Dante's eyes widened as the guns vanished from his hands. For a brief second, he saw them flash beyond the darkness. He could see Kain falling into the black as well, struggling against the arms that held him so easily. And suddenly, Kain was gone under the black mass, just as Ebony and Ivory.

Shayde turned, the mass holding Dante shifting to the front of her form.

"Shayde, don't do this," He said, pulling at the black around his legs. No, it wouldn't budge, "Shayde, its me; Dante, your friend, remember?"

Her eyes widened for a moment, brief recognition in her eyes before she glared, snarling.

"_Die_."

"Dante!" There was a gunshot and Shayde screamed, the black tendrils holding Dante retreating. Nero was suddenly crouching by Dante, Blue Rose in his hand, "What do we do?"

"We fight," Dante said, eyeing Rebellion.

"But… Its _Shayde_."

"Not anymore," Dante stood, "That's a demon."

"Dante—"

"Its not her kid. Get over it," He ordered softly, slowly walking for Rebellion, "And no matter how much you wish, it wont be Shayde again."

"Dante…"

"Time to get to work kid," Dante jumped over Shayde's body, a red platform sending him higher as she swiped at him, and rolled to grab his sword, "You ready?"

Nero kicked Red Queen into his hands as he holstered Blue Rose, "…Yeah."

"Here we go!" Dante ran at Shayde's form as she stood. At the sound of his footsteps, she turned to him and he froze under her gaze as well. "Why is this never easy?"

"If it were easy, we'd be out of a job," Nero ground out, swinging his sword when Shayde had her back turned.

"Good point," Dante's voice came from the other side of Shayde. Suddenly, she lifted one of her arms and a black tendril shot out from her palm, catching the blade of Red Queen. She turned to glare at Nero.

"'Sides, I live for a challenge!" Rebellion flashed, Shayde screamed, there was the sound of flesh and cloth ripping. The tendril recoiled from Red Queen and Shayde dropped to her knees, holding the bloody stump of her arm, "Don't hesitate, kid. It's a demon, not Shayde."

"Y-Yeah…" Nero murmured, watching Shayde as the blood seeped through her fingers.

"Finish it, kid. Shoot it."

Nero stood there as Shayde turned to look up at him. She was crying, actual tears pouring down her face and her eyes the mellow emerald green.

"Shayde!" Nero crouched next to her, hugging her, "Shayde…"

"Nero," She whined, burying her face in his shoulder, "I was so worried… I was afraid…"

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here," Nero said softly, stroking her hair.

"_Afraid I'd miss_," She hissed. Nero blinked and gasped sharply.

"Nero!"

Shayde's had was through Nero's chest, his heart in her hand. Nero gasped, blood dripping from his mouth.

"_Last words?_" She asked softly, her teeth nicking his ear.

"…I'm sorry…" He breathed, "…I couldn't save you..."

"_That all? Pathetic."_

"No, it's not," He mumbled. Dante saw a flash of metal between Shayde and Nero's bodies and smirked.

"She trusts ya, kid."

"I know. And that's why I'm sorry."

"What--?!" Shayde tried to pull away just as Nero's gun discharged. There was a small explosion of light, a blue glow around the bullet.

Then… all was still, all was silent. The Nightmares stood there, holding each other out of fear. Dante took a step toward the two.

Nero detangled his demon hand from Shayde's hair and she fell to the ground, a hole in her chest where her heart should have been.

Nero looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you could, Nero," Dante said.

"Was it enough though?" the youth murmured, bowing his head and running his hands over his face.

"It was your best, that was what she would have wanted."

"Not what we wanted, though."

"Nero, don't get greedy. Besides," Dante crouched down, "Look. The marks gone."

It was true, the circular mark on Shayde's chest had faded and her hair was becoming black.

"There's still hope," Dante said, "Lets get her back to the Devil May Cry and see what we can do."

Dante and Nero took Shayde back to the Devil May Cry and bound her wound. It healed perfectly but…

The hours turned to days, the days to weeks and she still didn't show any sign of actually waking. She was still breathing, and her heart was still beating but otherwise, she was all but dead to the world.

By the time the first month had nearly gone by, Nero returned to Kyrie, with a promise from Dante that if anything knew happened, he would call.

From there, a year passed, then two, then three.

No calls from Dante, and he didn't receive any from Nero.

And what happened to me? You're probably wondering, 'Well, what happened to Shayde', right?

I did live. The rest of the Nightmare were killed and that was that. What could Dante and I have said? 'Nero had to kill you because you had become a psychopathic demon who tried to kill him.'? What could _I_ have said? 'Oh, I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I was acting under my demon side's control.'?

So, I woke up after Nero left and stayed with Dante a few days. He told me that it would be better if we let Nero forget all about it. After all, he was the one who had to pull the trigger. You know how I listen, though.

I started living in Fortuna under a new name since I had re-awoken. Now I was Abbey, forgetting what had happened years earlier. I had even opened an orphanage for kids who had been like Nero. It hadn't been easy, and I was occasionally attacked for being a demon, but it worked.

The _Never Cry Orphanage_ opened two years after I woke up. Thankfully, there were only a few kids at first, but unfortunately it escaladed and I soon had to remodel.

But, about four(?) years after I woke up, I went to find Nero. He could help me with the remodel, after all I still spoke with Dante and he'd offered to help. Even with Dante's help it was taking too much time.

When I went to the Order to find Nero, they told me that he'd moved away from the city, further into the forest around the town. When I told Dante this, he objected to me going to find Nero but I persuaded him to go with me.

Trish, who had popped in on us from time to time while we were remodeling without me noticing, watched_ Never Cry_ while Dante and I went to find Nero. She was really good with kids.

When I told Dante this, he got really pale and I could imagine why. I figured that if Dante do didn't do anything with Trish, she would force him into it.

Dante and I found where Nero was living rather easily. It was a small cabin, barely enough room for him. When I asked Dante why that was, where was Kyrie, Dante just shook his head and told me that some things were best left forgotten.

Dante and I parked on a hill above Nero's home and hiked down to it. The hike was easy, but the trees kept snagging at my hair, trying to rip it out of my scalp.

"Here," Dante lifted me over the last log and set me on the packed dirt that surrounded Nero's house, "I'll go find him. Wait here. Got it, Shayde?"

"Abbey."

"_Shayde._ That's who you are, and that's who you'll always be," he flashed me a small smile and walked off. How was it that no matter how used to Dante I was, he could still send shivers up my spine with that grin of his?

I heard Dante whistle and call Nero's name, but there wasn't any response. I sighed softly, walking toward the house, when I heard something hacking at wood. I cocked my head and followed the sound curiously. It led me behind the house, to a small barn.

I heard humming on the other side, a male tenor voice. I allowed myself around the corner and there I found the source of the sound.

He had his back to me and was hacking at a woodpile in front of him. He was shirtless, his jacket hanging from a nearby tree branch, and his white hair was clinging to the back of his neck. He was wearing blue jeans with brown-leather chaps and brown leather boots. He was holding the axe with both hands, his demon arm glowing in the dull shadow of the forest.

I gasped softly; there was a large scar across his back, the flesh pink in contrast to the pale skin of his back.

He heard the gasp and turned. I didn't have time to hide and he glared at me with ice-blue eyes.

"Who're you?" His voice was deep, and he had a scar across his chest that matched the one on his back, "…I asked: Who're you?"

"A-Abbey. S-Sorry. I-I came was looking for a friend. I-I must've gotten lost."

"Friend, huh?" He leaned against the axe, the blade pointed down, and crossed his legs. He had the start of a goatee; it was small and almost plush. "You must be pretty lost. No one else lives out here this far."

"Y-Yeah. I came out here with someone else. We were looking for an old friend of ours. I-I haven't seen him in a few years… S-Sorry. I'll just go," I started to go back behind the barn, back to Dante's mid-life-crisis-convertible.

"Now, hold up," His voice caused me to stop, "Maybe I can help. What did you say your friend's name was?"

"I didn't," I turned to glare at him.

"I'm only offering to help," he shrugged, "Don't glare at me."

I narrowed my eyes before turning around. He gave a low whistle, "I will say, though, whoever you're looking for is one lucky guy to have a girl like you after him."

"I didn't say it was a guy," I turned back to him. I gasped softly when he winked at me, "… _Nero?_"

"Shayde," He grinned.

"Nero!" I shrieked and ran for him. He dropped the axe and caught me in a huge bear hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," I felt him stroke my hair, "So, where's the old fart? I know he's around here."

I giggled, or at least tried to. I ended up choking on my tears as the laugh bubbled from my throat.

I had wanted to see Nero for so long and now, here he was. I could touch him again.

"So, Abbey, huh?" He asked when I didn't respond to his question, "What provoked the change? I like Shayde."

"That wasn't who I was," I said softly, smiling into his chest. He was warm. And sticky. But, hey, he was warm.

"No, I don't suppose it was," He said softly and lifted my head with his thumb and forefinger. With his demon hand, he brushed away my tears, "So, want to start fresh?"

"Nero…" I smiled softly.

"And I won't talk about Kyrie," He swore, "She's gone… Long gone…"

"Oh, Nero," I grabbed his demon hand, holding it against my face. He gave a broken smile.

"I swear, I won't this time," He said again softly. I smiled softly and pulled his demon arm back over my shoulder, putting his human hand on my hip.

Dante stood quietly by the barn, watching for a moment as the two spoke in soft tones before they kissed.

A smile crept onto Dante's lips.

"Way to go kid," He turned and started the hike back to his car. He knew he didn't need to stay. Trish would probably have to stay at _Never Cry_ for a few more days, but he wouldn't mind. He would help.

Dante climbed into the front seat of his car and started it, revving the engine.

He sped of toward Fortuna to continue with the repairs he'd started. Mend a heart::fix a building.

_Figures_.

_Let's Rock_!

**Did'ja expect the ending? Mwhahaha!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Final Note

**Final Note**

I have posted the sequel to The Nightmare. For those of you who'd wish to read it, its called Decode. Happy reading! ^^

Dante: This is going to be fun.

Nero:…

Shayde: … Yeah…. No.


End file.
